


falling into place

by ocdranboo



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 2020, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, New Years, i dont... like this as much as i should but i wanna make sure its posted b4 the new year, new decade, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdranboo/pseuds/ocdranboo
Summary: Evan and Jared celebrate the new year
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Kudos: 18





	falling into place

Jared curled up on the couch next to Evan, leaning on his shoulder as they watched a Be More Chill bootleg on the TV screen.   
"It's almost midnight," Jared said.   
Evan looked up at the clock, which read 11:48.   
"When it ends, we should go out and watch for the fireworks," Evan said. Their neighbours were throwing a Roaring 20s themed party, and the whole neighbourhood had shown up except for Jared and Evan, who had chosen to use their time wisely, by watching bootlegs and making out.   
The end of Voices In Your Head played and the two boys sat up, pouring soda into wine glasses and sitting on the porch, waiting for the telltale fireworks that would mean it was the new year.  
Evan and Jared sat quietly, each reflecting on the past decade. A decade ago, they had met a four years prior. Jared had been five and still barked like a dog when he got anxious around people. Evan was an outgoing social butterfly who would cry of exhaustion when he got home. Over the years, they'd become tightly knit friends, and then at sixteen Jared pushed Evan away because he couldn't deal with the crush he had on the other boy. It was one of his biggest regrets, along with the Connor Project and coming out to his dad, but it had worked out in the end.   
So had the Connor Project, in a way. So had coming out to his dad, in a way.   
Jared had just wrapped up his first semester of his sophomore year of college. Everything had seemed to fall into place and seeing this decade wrap itself up was beautiful, if he was being honest.   
In the blink of an eye he heard the first firework being shot into the air and Evan turned to him, love written on his face.   
"Happy New Year's, love."  
Evan cupped his face and Jared did the same and they kissed as the fireworks blanketed the sky, the new year and the new decade blank slates on which to write their story. 

**Author's Note:**

> and im gunna write their story too!!!!!! follow me on tumblr @trans-zoe-murphy


End file.
